Son of Neptune
by mrfluffernutter
Summary: My version of what happened to Percy-and the others...:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is my first fanfics story ever! im so excited :D thank you guys so much for reading! if there are mistakes or you have questions just say something in the reviews and i'll try to answer. thanks! :D :D :D (i 3 smiley faces! :D) And by the way, lupa's little conversation w/ no one makes no sense if you plug it into google translate, so the meaning is at the bottom of the page. :) oh and about the bieber thing-no offense 2 jb! at all! :D**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

**Reyna-daughter of Venus**

**Hazel-daughter of Apollo**

**Bobby-son of Mercury**

**Dakota-daughter of Minerva**

**Gwendolyn-daughter of Janus**

Percy woke up, the world blurry.

"Where am I?" he said groggily.

"Ssh," said a girl's voice gently. Percy felt a warm, buttery liquid go down his throat, and suddenly everything came into focus.

A pretty girl with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes was standing over him. He was lying in a one of hundreds of white-sheeted beds, only a few of them occupied. He looked down at his pillow and found **(epic fail but totally Percy) **that it was covered in drool.

"How are you feeling?" said the pretty girl.

He tried to say "fine" but it came out as "Uglugh." The girl laughed and said, "I'm Reyna. You showed up two days ago, riding on...a platter of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners?"

She looked like she wanted an explanation, but Percy didn't have any. He didn't remember anything about his past; except Annabeth. He didn't know who she was or how he knew her, but over and over his mind kept repeating her name, as if she were important to him somehow.

Reyna tipped a glass of a caramel-colored liquid into his mouth, and he tasted the buttery flavor again. Immediately he felt better.

Percy sat up. Reyna took his hand and helped him stand.

"We're going to see Lupa," she told him, like he was three years old and got to go on a Disney cruise! Yay!

What she DIDN'T tell him was that Lupa was a Latin-speaking _wolf. _

After a long, slow, wobbly walk through the camp, where Percy saw all the campers wearing purple shirts (Bieber color? Really? he thought, even though he had no idea where that came from) and deep into a dense forest, Reyna and Percy arrived at a big rock, shaped kind of like a chicken. Reyna said something in Latin, and it slid aside to reveal a huge cave. Inside, a white wolf was curled up by a roaring fire, even though it was the middle of a summer day. But that wasn't even the weirdest thing.

The wolf was _talking, _in Latin, no less, to an invisible being.

"Prima legio in castra impetum Half-sanguine ducet cum legione secunda ac tertia hicmanebo et defendemus. Cum mediocribus Greek "milites" pervenire volo ut facile omnibus castris. Tertiam legionem Marin et erunt in lookout Alcatraz. Hic manebo et legionem secundam, oportet eam esse optimam pugnatoribus available ut a Graecis ad litora. Jasondesit, sic ducet legionem primam Reyna-"

As if sensing their presence, the wolf whirled around. Percy shrank back as its yellow eyes bared into him, but Reyna seemed oblivious.

"Reyna," it said.

"Lupa," said Reyna, bowing her head respectfully.

"Et Perseus Jackson," Lupa snarled. Percy tried bowing his head and almost fell over; he was still off-balance.

"Venisti ad Castra Romanorum."

Percy was confused.

"Is this tongue better for you?" Something in Lupa's voice had changed. After almost a minute of thought, Percy realized she was speaking Greek. Literally.

"A lot," he replied in Greek, discovering it was true.

"Perseus Jackson," Lupa repeated. "You have entered our domain, when my agreement with Chiron should have prevented you from doing. Why?"

"Domain?" he asked cluelessly.

Lupa's expression morphed from annoyance to somehow surprise and understanding at the same time.

"It is a dangerous game Juno plays," Lupa whispered. "Perhaps necessary...perhaps not. But, Perseus Jackson, if you are going to stay here, which I fear you must, you will learn to speak Latin, and fight the Roman way. Reyna will teach you."

She gestured at the chicken-rock door.

"Go. Become a Roman. Good luck."

With Reyna's help, Percy hobbled over to the door, feeling ridiculous and weak. He was still puzzled and a little scared of Lupa, and what she'd said. But as he and Reyna made their way through the camp back to the infirmary, and he saw how merciless and quick all the campers fought each other, and he got the feeling he was going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Reyna's POV**

After she dropped Percy off at the infirmary, she ran back to the forest, tears streaming down her face. During his whole conversation with Lupa, she'd been holding them back. It was just how similar Percy was to Jason. Reyna remembered perfectly when Jason had appeared:

**(Flashback)**

_Reyna, only twelve, hid in the Mansion, cringing every time thunder shook the walls. "It is a storm, girl. It will not hurt you. Go help the patrol." That was one of the nicest things Lupa had ever said to her. The she-wolf held out a paw and helped her up. Reyna picked up a shield, and went outside, andcompelled by some unknown force (probably a god), she declared to the rest of the guards, "I'll talke the west border!" Of course, patrols walked the border all day, protecting against invasions and monsters. The guards looked surprised but let her have the west side._

_She stood on the hill for ten minutes until she saw something; it seemed like a dot in the distance. The dot grew larger and split apart, and Reyna realized that it was not one but two things: a monster following a demigod. She was too petrified with cold and fear to say anything, so when the Gorgon pursuing a boy (a very hot boy, for that matter) reached the base of the hill, no other guards could see them. _

_Masking her fear, she drew her sword, and ran down the hill, ready to slay the monster. But when she got there, she saw that she wasn't needed in this battle. Reyna watched as the boy slammed the Gorgon on the head with a small rock, cutting a gash through his right hand at the same time. Then he ripped a snake from her head and, just before it died, closed its mouth on the monster's neck. Wailing in agony, the Gorgon pulled his right hand to the wound, and then disintegrated. The boy collapsed and would have hit the ground if Reyna hadn't caught him. "Oh no," she breathed. The monster knew both that Gorgon's blood was fatal, and that the boy's hand was cut open already. The Gorgon's blood had gotten into the boy's wound, and now his whole hand was a sickly greenish color. Reyna half-carried, half-dragged the boy up and over the hill to the Mansion, to the infirmary, calling for help as she went. No help came, but she managed to get the boy to the Mansion, where Lupa took over, carrying the unconscious boy on her back upstairs to the infirmary._

_That night, Reyna didn't sleep. She was next to the boy's bedside all night, helping the nurse whenever she could. The next morning, when he woke up, she asked him how he was. His reply was gibberish, as if he couldn't form words. She gave him more nectar, and introduced herself. "I'm Jason," he replied. _

_Then she took him to see Lupa, who vowed to train him herself, something Reyna had never seen her do before in her ten years at Castra Romanorum. After that was over, Reyna brought Jason on a tour of the camp, showing him how the Romans fought, and where he would stay until he was claimed. _

_In the next three years, the two of them became inseparable. When Jason became a praetor of the first legion, Reyna became his second in command. When they were both fifteen, the two of them officially became a couple. _

_When they were both sixteen, Jason disappeared._

**(End of flashback)**

Reyna buried her head in her sweatshirt. She cried for a good half hour before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Reyna?" a quiet, melodic voice called.

She looked up. "Hi, Hazel," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

Reyna turned away. As the new leader of the camp, she couldn't afford to show weakness.

"Yes. I'm fine." Her voice hardened.

"Dakota saw you run in here and wondered what was wrong. Gwen made you a cookie," Hazel said, holding out a grayish-brown lump that looked nothing like a cookie and even less appetizing.

"Uh...thanks," said Reyna uncertainly, taking the "cookie."

"Bobby and Dakota said to bring you to the Mansion," Hazel said. "There's a meeting of the cabin leaders today."

Reyna stood up reluctantly, wiped her face on her sweatshirt, and ran out of the forest, leaving Hazel trying to keep up.

When they reached the Mansion, Hazel patted her arm comfortingly (or at least Hazel must have thought it was comforting), and Reyna went inside.

She walked to the parlor, where the cabin leader meetings were always held. Each of the twenty-four counselors had a seat at the long, sleek black table, and Lupa sat at the head.

"I have called this council because we are in danger," said Lupa in Latin, starting the meeting the same way she always did. "Although it is not immediate and the problem will be easily solved, we must address it nonetheless. I have recieved word from Arcus that the Greeks will be invading."

Confused muttering flew throughout the cabin leaders.

"Silence!" Lupa shouted, and everyone instantly shut up. "I know that you have no idea what I am speaking of. So unfortunately, I must explain.

"Thousands of years ago, the Greek empire was the most powerful in the world. They worshipped their gods well, and controlled vast stretches of the earth. Their military forces were weak and barely trained, at least by our standards. And as I am sure you know, the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen of Sparta, was Greek. She fell in love with Paris of Troy, and the two of them began the Trojan war.

"Once the war was over, Aeneas of Troy fled his country and went on to found the great city of Rome. The Romans conquered the Greeks and became the strongest empire in the world, taking more land than Greece had ever owned. We also took over their gods, giving them new names and slightly different personalities. We created gods of our own, such as Janus or Pompona. Since then, as you know, the eternal flame of the Roman gods has been in whatever country is dominant at that time. But after the American Civil war (which was actually a demigod conflict that mortals were dragged into), both the Roman and Greek sides of the gods agreed to wipe the memories of all involved, and if the Greek and Roman half-bloods ever encountered one another on quests, they too would lose any recollection of the incident. It was simply too dangerous for you to know of each others' existence.

"Juno is playing a perilous charade; she has exchanged your praetor, Jason Grace, for Perseus Jackson, the leader of Camp Half-Blood, where Greek demigods go to train. I expect Jackson to be taught to fight as a Roman, as well as how to speak Latin.

"But why?" asked a girl from the Mercury cabin.

Lupa whirled on her. "Do not question me," she snarled. "You are dismissed." Everyone got up and marched, the way they always did around Lupa, out the door.

Reyna debated going back to the forest, but decided to go down to the beach instead. Being a daughter of Neptune, saltwater made her feel better.

Thank the gods, Hazel wasn't waiting for her, so she ran through the ring of cabins, down the sandy stone stairs **(try saying that 10 times fast :D), **up the beach, and straight into the ocean.

Reyna opened her eyes, and the familiar underwater world greeted her. Mermaids and multicolored fish darted in and out of giant sand castles **(lol), **and they all waved to her as they passed by.

Suddenly, Reyna heard splashes from the shore, and she spun around angrily to see who had disturbed her.

It was Percy Jackson. He didn't seem to notice Reyna, who watched in horror and awe as Percy lay down on the sand (underwater, duh), his eyes open, and took several deep breaths. He didn't choke or rub his eyes, what Reyna usually saw when people tried to do her "underwater thing." There was only one explanation: Perseus Jackson was a son of Neptune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gwen's POV**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long guys! i haven't had much time to work on this and its pretty short...i promise the next chapter will b out soon. anyway i don't really have much to say so enjoy! :D**

She sat on a beach chair, watching the sunset and sipping a McDonald's Frappucino. Her long chocolate brown hair in a braid over her shoulder, oversized but cute sunglasses sat expertly on her nose, and wearing a white, Roman-style (the only style Lupa allowed) gauzy maxi dress, Gwen was in heaven. Even though she was a daughter of Venus, Gwen loved the beach, and came every night to watch the sunset.

Gwen also loved things being normal. And it was NOT normal when Reyna and that hot new guy walked out of the ocean, COMPLETELY DRY. They seemed to be talking about something, but Gwen didn't care. She was totally focused on Percy, even if he was a Greek demigod (whatever that was).

Reyna stopped talking when she passed Gwen. Gwen ignored her and gave Percy a flirty little wave. Reyna rolled her eyes and grabbed Percy's arm. He gave Gwen a shy, adorable (in her her opinion) wave as Reyna pulled him away.

Gwen gathered up her beach chair, threw away her empty cup, and headed back up to her cabin. It was time to start Operation Percy Jackson.

Every Venus girl knows that casual conversation is the key beginning to stalking a boy. So Gwen applied a little more makeup, used her new magical perfect-hair gel (birthday gift from Mom), and went to find Percy without making it look like she was (which is harder than it sounds!).

She found him in the gym, lifting weights **(classic)**. She walked over to the treadmill and tried to figure out how to turn it on (the big ON button in the middle couldn't be it), acting like she totally didn't come in there just to see Percy (even though she totally did).

Gwen finally decided that the ON button might work, but she wasn't prepared for the treadmill to actually _move _under her feet when she pushed it. Apparently whoever used it last had left it on 10, the highest speed, so Gwen went flying off the treadmill and right onto Percy.

"Omigodimsosorry!" she said breathlessly. Percy lifted himself off the ground and offered Gwen a hand, which she took, smiling. She was surprised at how well that had worked, even though she hadn't planned it. She gazed at him.

"Uh, maybe you should turn the treadmill off," Percy said after Gwen's gazing had gone on too long.

"What?" she asked, startled. "Oh...yeah..."

She walked back over to the exercise equipment she had fallen over (being careful not to step on the moving part). She searched for an OFF button but couldn't find one. After almost a full minute of looking, Percy reached gently around her and pushed the ON button again. The conveyor belt slowed to a stop.

"Thanks," she said, flashing him a million-dollar, perfect-teethed grin.

"No problem," he said easily, going back to his weightlifting.

"Hey, I was wondering..." Gwen began, "you wanna go get a Coke or something?"

"Uh, sure," he said, putting down the weights again. "There's a cool place downtown...if Lupa lets me, I mean you, I mean us, leave camp."

He was stuttering! Being a daughter of Venus, Gwen _obviously _knew that was the first sign that a guy was into you.

"Of course she will," Gwen lied. Lupa was strict (like, slash-her-claws-across-your-face strict) about not letting anyone (and that meant ANYONE) leave camp, except on quests. But Gwen was determined to score Percy Jackson.

"Awesome," he said. "It's called Café Taboo. I'll meet you there in...an hour?"

"Sounds good," said Gwen, hardly able to hide her excitement.

Percy Jackson was hers for the taking!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews! sorry that last chapter took so long, i just got back from england! (which you can probably tell from reading this chapter :D) and it seems like everyone wants to know what happens with percy & gwen! well your gonna find out in this chapter =) o and btw—a steaz is a kind of sparkling flavored green tea**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>**Percy's POV**

Percy scrambled around his cabin, combing his hair and checking in the mirror every time he passed it. Even though he had a strange feeling this wasn't his first date, he wanted to look good.

He shoved his feet into some Chucks, and with one last glance in the mirror, left the cabin. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave camp, and especially not without permission from Lupa, but he really liked Gwen. Thankfully, it was storming, and nobody was outside. Under a purple umbrella, he ran to the camp border, hurried up and over the hill, snuck past the wet and annoyed guards, and walked a while down the road to the nearest bus stop. He waited a few minutes, then got on the bus when it came. Not knowing where the money came from, he pulled five dollars out of his pocket and handed it to the driver. Without waiting for the change, he headed to the back of the bus.

As they drove downtown into San Francisco, Percy kept seeing things that gave him the weirdest feelings of déjà vu; like the looming Mount Tam in the distance, and every Jeep he saw passing them. Lightning struck a tree ahead of them, and Percy shivered involuntarily. He had no idea why.

After almost twenty minutes, Percy got off the bus. He still had that eerie sensation that he had been there before. As he walked a couple blocks down to Cafe Taboo, flashes of memory hit him and he stopped in his tracks.

"_This is a special announcement: Do not leave baggage unattended. Unattended baggage will be subject to a search and may be damaged or destroyed."_

_Percy made a face at the pretty blonde girl sitting next to him as they heard the announcement for the millionth time. She smiled, lighting up her intense gray eyes. Percy told the girl he would be right back, walked over to the tiny airport Starbucks, and got in line. He was almost at the counter when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cold shivers went down his spine as he turned and realized who it was._

"_Hello, Percy," said Hera. She was in her human form, but Percy would have recognized her anywhere. _

"_Lady Hera," Percy said, biting his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else. _

"_I see you and your girlfriend are going on a trip. Where are you going, might I ask?"_

"_Uh, we're going to Transylvania to meet some vampires," Percy said quickly, blurting out the first thing that came to his head. He did __**not **__want Hera to know where he and Annabeth were going._

_Hera gave him a poisonous smile, her eyes cold. "Do not lie to me, Perseus Jackson," she said. "I know of your destination, I was merely being polite. And I am afraid you cannot go through with this plan."_

_Percy swallowed. He wasn't sure what to say, but he was saved by the cashier. _

"_Next!" she called boredly. _

"_Hi, can I get two strawberry-creme Frappucinos and...uh, Hera, do you want anything?" He felt weird asking the queen of the gods that question._

"_I'll take a skim latte," she said, baring her teeth in another venomous grin. _

"_Pick it up over there," grumbled the cashier, pointing to the pickup counter._

"_Lady Hera, please! We have to do this quest! And as much as I hate planes, we have to get to London! If we don't, well...no one knows what will happen."_

"_Percy, Percy, Percy. __**I**__ know what will happen. I am the queen of the gods, am I not? Of course, I cannot tell you your fate, but should you and that little ***** over there uncover Winston Churchill's real plans for World War Two, the gods will be exposed to mortal eyes! We would have to wipe the memory of every human being living on this earth! And Gaea knows, my husband would knock your plane out of the sky halfway across the Atlantic ocean, anyway. There is simply no point, my dear. I know you believe that the maps in the Cabinet War Rooms hold a coded message leading to the discovery of the seven demigods. And I also know that you want to take Annabeth on a romantic evening boat ride down the Thames."_

_Percy's face turned brick red, and again, Starbucks rescued him._

"_Two strawberry-and-creme Frappucinos and one skim latte!" _

_Thanking Poseidon, Percy picked up his and Annabeth's drinks and handed Hera her latte. _

"_Hey, Hera..." Percy hesitated. "Uh, Annabeth's gonna wonder where I am, and no offense or anything, but she, uh, doesn't really like you." That was an understatement. Annabeth hated Hera with her life. "I should probably get back."_

_Hera laughed. "I know, dear. Which is why I have to interfere with your nice, lovey-dovey England vacation. I'm afraid, Percy, that you won't be going to London today. I think I'll send you somewhere else-California, perhaps? Yes, I do think so. Have fun with Lupa, my little hero!"_

_And suddenly, everything went black._

With a start, Percy was jolted back into reality. He continued walking up the street, but after his strange flash of memory he wasn't so excited anymore for his date. As much as he liked Gwen, he had a weird sense that he had much stronger feelings for someone else. And the picture of the pretty blonde girl from his memory kept floating in his mind, scolding him about Gwen, about disappearing, about everything. Even though his brain was telling him that he didn't hate this girl, the more he thought about her, the more annoying she got to him. And by the time he reached Cafe Taboo, he couldn't stand her.

But all thoughts of the blonde girl were shoved from Percy's head when he saw Gwen, sitting at a table and smiling at him. He sat down across from her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, grinning shyly.

"So what's up?" she asked, getting right into conversation.

"Uh, I lost my memory, showed up in San Francisco, and almost got killed in one day, but that was a couple days ago. Now, Reyna hates me, and Lupa the talking wolf who lives behind a chicken-shaped door in a cave hates me too. So, nothing much. How about you"

Gwen laughed. "I was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset, and you and Reyna came out the ocean completely dry. What was that about?"

Percy hesitated. Gwen was genuinely confident in herself. He really liked that about her. "I'm a son of Posei-Neptune. I can do stuff like that."

Gwen looked confused. "What's a Posei?"

Percy grinned. "I was about to say Poseidon-I don't know why, though. I've been doing that ever since I got to the camp."

She shrugged. "Did you say you lost your memory?" she asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, a couple days ago, when I got here. It's coming back though. A little of it, anyway," he replied.

"And, uh, what's coming back?"

"Just flashes of my old life."

"You didn't happen to have a-a girlfriend in your old life?"

He looked at her. "I don't know. If I did...it wouldn't matter."

Gwen beamed, looking relieved and happier than Percy had ever seen her (which wasn't much).

Neither of them could think of anything to say after that. A few minutes later, a bubbly middle-aged waitress came and asked for their orders.

"Can I get a blueberry pomegranate Steaz?" said Gwen.

"Sure, honey. And you, dear?" She smiled at Percy.

"Just a mug of hot chocolate, please," he asked politely, determined to behave in front of Gwen. **(:D) **

"Good idea on a dreary day like this, luv. A Steaz and a hot cocoa, coming up."

The waitress bustled back off to the kitchen.

"Hey...Percy?" said Gwen, suddenly shy. "Can I ask you kind of a strange question?"

"Uh, okay," said Percy.

"Do you think I'm a real Roman?"

Percy looked at her, surprised. "Yeah, of course," he said truthfully. "Why?"

"Because I'm not good at fighting, like Dakota or Reyna. And obviously I can't even compare to Jason. Plus I don't have the same mind-set as Reyna and Lupa and the other camp leaders; they think that no matter what, fighting is the answer. It's all about strength, and I'm not strong."

"You are strong," Percy said, still kind of weirded out by this awkward conversation. Honestly, he barely knew Gwen! "You believe in yourself."

"Yeah, but that's not what they look for at the "Castra Romanorum". I'm just a useless daughter of Venus. I can't fight, and even my half-siblings think it's weird that I go down to the beach and watch the sunset every night. They tell me that I should have been an Apollo or a Neptune."

"I'm glad you're not a Neptune," Percy joked, and Gwen gave him a wry smile as she understood it.

"But I mean...Jason's really nice and everything, and he and Reyna have been together for a couple years now. Neither of them have ever had any time to show me how to fight. And Dakota thinks she's too good to train me. Bobby's not very good either, and Hazel only knows archery, which I tried once and accidentally shot a tree. The dryad got so mad at me, there were leaves all over the Venus cabin for weeks! So I was wondering...could you teach me?"

"Gwen...I'm not a Roman. At all. Lupa said something about me being from somewhere called Camp Half-Blood. I don't know what or where that is, but it's definitely not here. I don't know how to fight as a Roman."

"But you know how to fight," she persisted.

"I don't know about this..."

"Please, Percy."

"Gwen-"

"I'll be your girlfriend."

Momentarily stunned, Percy swallowed his argument. Slowly, he grinned. "Okay."

Percy held the big purple umbrella over Gwen as she stepped off the bus. Thanking him and smiling, she waited for him to get off, then slipped her hand in bus driver shook his head, laughing silently, as he closed the doors and drove off.

They made their way back to the Castra Romanorum, talking and laughing. They were so wrapped up in their conversation (and gazing at each other) that they didn't notice the wet, furious, armor-wearing figure waiting for them on the camp border.

Reyna was obviously NOT happy that they'd snuck out of camp.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screeched.

"Uh, a coffee house downtown," said Percy obliviously.

"THAT WAS RHETORICAL!"

"Oh...sorry."

Reyna took a few deep breaths and continued.

"Normally, I'd take you straight to Lupa for sneaking out of camp. But right now, we have other priorities!" she said, the effort of swallowing her rage making her sound like a grasshopper being strangled.

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"The Castra Romanorum is under attack."


End file.
